


miraculous

by honeesnatch



Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Kai (Ninjago), Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Gay Cole (Ninjago), Good Chloé Bourgeois, Help, How Do I Tag, Kai (Ninjago) Needs a Hug, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lloyd Garmadon Tries, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jay, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, hhhh the students names are so hard to remember, i love lila :(, kai likes to paint their nails, no beta we die like zane, not specifically set anywhere, obviously, the tags are against me- it put evil lila without my knowledge, timeline is a mess, you cant take this away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeesnatch/pseuds/honeesnatch
Summary: wu thinks its time to resend the ninja to school, to avoid fans and the press he decides it's best to send them to a seemingly normal school in another dimension. if only he knew they too has superpowered problems of their own. the ninja have to settle into a highschool routine while worrying about their ninja life in one realm and questioning why two students keep disappearing during butterfly attacks.or ninjago and miraculous ladybug crossover because i wanted to :D
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello, yes this is my first work :D  
> why a ninjago mlb crossover you may ask?? well because i'm too obsessed with them currently so i'm trying to flush it out my system so that my friends dont think i'm annoying :D
> 
> hhhh please enjoy and i'd love to take some constructive criticism <3
> 
> \- honee

"School? Sensei are you being totally serious right now?" Kai stammered.

"Yes."

"We can't go to school! We're ninja! we're saving the world every other day!!" 

"Exactly- Ninjago needs us sensei!" Jay exclaimed 

"That is correct bu-"

"See? You agree! so why are we going?" Lloyd asked.

"-You had cut me off Lloyd," Sensei Wu said " while it is true you are ninja and the world depends on you, you are also still children with growing minds. School is a vital part of growing and you have all missed out on it one way or another."

"I see where you are coming from sensei, but i do not understand why it must be in another realm. If trouble in Ninjago rises surely we will be too slow to get there and help?" Zane argued.

"You will not be protecting Ninjago in you time away." Sensei Wu simply stated, silently sipping at the hot cup of tea in his aged hand.

"What!?" the whole group exclaimed. 

"Who will protect it then? You? No offense sensei, even you aren't strong enough," Nya replied, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Sensei hummed," no offense taken Nya, but i have required the alliance of the elemental masters to protect Ninjago. I understand you have mixed feelings about my decision but I believe this is something you should do."

Each ninja thought for a while, the alliance were strong and they could always put their trust in each other; not to mention, they also have plenty of other allies they could rely on. School wasn't a bad thing, they were all just worried. Especially because it was in a whole other realm, fitting in was a topic on its own. However, they all trusted sensei and his judgement. They weren't about to give up on him now.

They all shared a glance, " Yes sensei."

_______

"It feels like forever since we've gone to school, but realistically its only been a few years, its gonna be hard to fit in." Cole starts, checking his gi filled closet for "normal civillain" clothes.

The ninja had been informed that an apartment to stay in had been arranged as sensei had already visited the realm," to meet an old friend" he had said. All the ninja had to do was to pack clothes and objects to keep during their stay. 

Kai pulled out a red shirt and shoved it into his bag," Well if it makes you feel any better, I haven't gone to school since I was five. that's like- eleven years almost."

"Eleven years is a long time,," Lloyd gasped "what about friends? darklys was shit but even I had some sort of neutral relationship with Brad," he brought out some jeans from his closet.

"Honestly, I think the first friends I made were you guys. For a while I only had Nya," Kai shrugged.

Zane sat on his bed holding a small charm on his palm, the day after they'd found the bounty Kai had given them each as a celebration gift. They were simple, small silver plates each with their element written onto it; once Lloyd and Nya became ninja he got them ones too. For as far as the others could look back, there had always been groups of people surrounding them.

"It must have been lonley, taking care of Nya alone," Jay spoke in a softer tone, no matter how lightly he brushed it off his parents disappearance had always effected Kai deeply.

"It was, but that's okay. If them leaving was what was needed for me to meet you guys, then it was worth it one hundred percent," Kai grinned.

They shared a comfortable silence, the sounds of clothes being placed into bags being the only thing heard. They had all been through a lot together and it meant so much. Even through all the hurt and suffering each went through, they'd all happily go through it again just to meet one another again.

Pfft, highschool in another realm would be a breeze.

_______

"Adrien Agrest?" Mrs Bustier called out.

"Present," the boy called out, currently scribbling at the end of his page. he and his best friend, Nino, were drawing out a little comic about superheroes. nothing really exciting when they were both heroes neither knowing each other's identity but they made it fun.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Present!" a high voice called

"Good to see you're early today," Mrs Bustier smiled and recived a few giggles and a sheepish grin from the girl in question.

"It really is an achievement," her friend, Alya, commented. 

"Well then thank you very much for congratulating me," Marinette laughed.

"Hey did you hear about the new kids coming tomorrow?" Nino turned behind to ask the two, they shook their heads "Mrs says there's six and they're all moving into our class,"

"All of them? what about the other classes? surely they'd be split up?" Alya questioned, getting out the books from her bag for their current class.

"No idea, maybe should try and meet up with them. see if they're cool," Adrien joined in.

"Then we should all be early," Alya smirked, directing her gaze to Marinette and Adrien who laughed.

"We'll be there, promise." Marinette smiled.

___________

"See you later Pixal, Ninjago better not be in ruins when we come back," Nya smiled, knowing Pixal had full capability of protecting ninjago with aid of the alliance. she nodded and smiled back in response. 

"Tell the other's we said hi," Cole said, slinging a backpack onto his arm. Everyone had moved their bags and suitcases in one of the monastery's rooms and were waiting for sensei wu to bring the realm crystal, the alliance of the elemental masters were delayed in their journey and thus couldn't make it in time for their departure. 

"Do not fret, i will safely protect Ninjago and relay your messages over once the alliance has arrived. Enjoy your time as normal teens," Pixal said.

"We are normal teens," Jay scoffed.

"I don't think 'normal teens' stress over the safety of the universe constantly. From what i've seen, normal teens fight math problems than snakes and skeletons," Pixal argued.

Lloyd took a small pause," Yeah you're right, i guess this is a good opportunity for all of us to grow up the way we were supposed to."

At that moment sensei wu walked into the room with realm crystal in his hand, a clear gem with a slight cerulean glow. The seven watched as wu held the crystal before him and started to glow bright, there a portal appeared a dark blue swirling hole. The otherside invisible until you stepped in.

"I guess we'll see you on the holidays. until then, stay safe," Kai smiled towards Pixal and Wu , as he grabbed a few bags to carry.

"We will wait for your return," Wu returned, his signature cup of tea in his left a sweeter blend chosen for this special occasion.

After a round of goodbyes, farewells and anything else they could've said to delay this moment the six finally collected the last of their stuff and headed through the portal where their apartment in their new temporary home awaited.

"Don't forget to train," Wu last added before they all jumped in one by one.

"Yes uncle, we'll take care of each other too," Lloyd said, leaving them behind with a massive grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEp thats it :D  
> hope you liked it i dont have a schedule or anything for these things so i'll update whenever i can :D  
> ofc there's this whole pandemic thing and in the uk schools are reopening  
> ,,,am i overdoing it with the speech?? i know i put dialogue heavy in the tags but is this too much? i have a problem with writing too dialogue heavy and then writing no dialogue at all,,,,  
> how does french school work??? is there something on the internet i could find or??  
> i'll see what i can do :D
> 
> enjoy the rest of you day :>
> 
> -honee


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello!! yes hi its me, honee, with a new chapter :D
> 
> i think i'm going to make my schedule to update once a week but since ive just started you can expect some chapters to come out a little faster than that.
> 
> i literally just skipped half of my lessons today to write this sjksksjs
> 
> *p r i o r i t i e s*
> 
> enjoy today's chapter!!
> 
> -honee

Marinette lay in her bed with a content sigh before covering herself with her blanket. Today's homework was fairly easy and night patrol was pretty easy and Chat Noir had offered to take most of it alone. Despite being an inconvenience sometimes, Chat was really helpful when he wanted to be.

"Today was pretty smooth don't you think Marinette?" Tikki said, a gleeful tone in her voice as she popped her head up from the side of the bed; she too was glad no emergency happened, transforming into Ladybug was tiring for her too.

"Yes and I'm very glad, I bet it's going to be super easy to wake up early and I'd be able to see Adrien sooner," Marinette laughed dreamily " and not to mention those new kids too, I wonder what they'd be like. I hope they aren't anything like Lila,"

Tikki grimaced," That would be a disaster, Lila is a dangerous girl," 

"I agree. How about we get some rest now? I promised to be early," Marinette smiled, before closing her eyes and sending a goodnight to Tikki before drifting off.

__________

Chat Noir leaped from rooftop to rooftop in the cold bliss of the night, few strolled at this time and many were simply near the canals for romantic midnight walks. He had let Ladybug go early tonight as he was positive no one would get akumatized, it was always very rare that a villain showed up at night - even supervillains need their sleep. 

After a swift re check around the entirety of Paris, Chat had discovered no problems and simply decided it was okay to end patrol early. He started his way back to the Agrest household for the night. If he had waited only moments longer he may have seen a blue portal and six odd teens come out with heaps of luggage round the corner.

"Tonight was pretty fruitless wasn't it Plagg?" Adrien asked his kwami as he fell into his large bed, already changed into his pyjamas before his transformation" It seems Paris' akumatization rates have gone down recently,"

Plagg shrugged and popped a large slice of Camembert into his mouth before laying onto his pillow near Adrien," It really has, maybe all of the losses has finally gotten to Hawkmoth and he's considering putting down the mask,"

"That's definitely unlikely, Hawkmoth doesn't seem like the type to just give up. Maybe he's planning something big, or taking a break," Adrien replied " I don't know the likelyhood of either but I sure hope it's the latter,"

"I agree, now that's enough superhero talk. Chat Noir has retired for the night and now Adrien Agrest has to sleep to get to school on time to meet the new students, night kid," Plagg spoke before falling alseep.

Adrien smiled, he knew Plagg had a soft spot for him deep down - maybe even more than cheese but he wasn't sure about that one. 

He thought back to the conversation with his friends in the morning, he was fascinated by the personalities of the new kids. There wasn't a really good representation of transfer students at his school; there was first him, son of the greatest fashion designer in Paris who many swooned for, and then there was Lila. Not much to be said about her really. If it was six all at once maybe they were all related. Adrien was excited nonetheless for their arrival and eagerly fell into a calm slumber.

___________

"Geez,, we fight the world on a daily basis- How- How do a bunch of boxes and- a small flight of stairs- defeat us?" Jay stated through large breaths.

"Why the hell did we even choose to bring so much stuff anyways? Half of this shit is useless," Kai groaned, resting at the top of the stairs with a few bags at his side and a few piled onto his back.

"And I really hate Cole and Zane at the moment," Nya glared at the two who were easily dragging the bags up the stairs and into their apartment.

"Apologies for being built different," Cole smirked " You should've worked hard like me,"

"Or you know, be born the elemental master of Earth," Lloyd glared jokingly.

"Nah, don't blame it on my element. This is all just hard work," Cole grinned running up the stairs with six bags, passing Zane who was walking back down to get the last of their bags.

"However in that sense, I truly was built different," Zane laughed reaching for the bags as the others made their way into their apartment.

The apartment was large, definitely not the largest they've seen but certainly not the smallest. The walls were a soothing grey and the rooms were mostly empty apart from a few beds, wardrobes, a tv, and necessary bathroom and kitchen items. It was split into six rooms: there was a large bedroom, which Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane were definitely going to claim, as well as two smaller ones that Nya and Lloyd would take; there was a bathroom in between two of the bedrooms and the kitchen was on the right of the main area, separated with a half wall.

For the first night the six decided to have a big sleepover in the main area agreeing that unpacking would take too long and would leave them tired for their first day. Luckily, their bags were very organized, thanks to Zane and Nya, so finding their blankets and pillows were fairly easy and they settled with each other comfortably. Kai and Nya were huddled under a thick red blanket at one end of the couch with Lloyd curled in a green one at the other. Zane had taken seat in the middle, neatly cuddled with an owl plushie and Jay and Cole were snuggled together in front of the couch resting their heads on Zane's head. 

They had kids movies playing on the tv as Kai happily painted their nails, it was a hobby Kai picked up from when Nya was younger and used to paint his nails she stopped doing it as she grew up but Kai enjoyed it and always had a bottle or two of black nail polish on him.

The tv didn't play the nostalgic childhood movies they used to watch as kids, for obvious reasons, but they provided the same homely mood and the ninja fell asleep with each other safely in each other's presence.

______________

Morning was chaos.

"Hello? Guys, I can't find my lucky socks?"

"Can someone wake up Nya?"

"Where the fuck is my bag?"

"Should I put my contacts in or just spend the first day glowing at everyone?"

"In" "Out"

"Were we supposed to have books or?"

"How am I supposed to know?- Can someone wake Nya?"

"She was awake earlier,"

"Where's Zane?"

"Making breakfast."

"Good because I couldn't see Cole and I thought he was doing it,"

"Hey!"

"Nya! Wake up!"

Most had woken on time but it seemed that time wasn't enough to get ready for all six of them. School started at 8 and they had planned to be early so they decided to wake at 6 because they thought they'd probably get lost. After a lot of fussing and knocking each other over they finally headed out with fresh pastries and muffins Zane had made, quickly cooked by Kai who happily ate the overcooked ones.

_____________

"Hey Mari you're early girl," Alya smiled as the familiar bluenette crossed the street, her father's signature box of matcha macarons in a pink box" those for the new kids?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what they'd like and this was the safest bet," Marinette laughed, holding the box close to her chest trying to keep it as safe as she could from her inevitable clumsiness.

"Hey Alya, Marinette," Adrien said as he walked over to the duo with Nino. Marinette flushed and started babbling out the start of a greeting.

"Wow, we all actually arrived early. This should be celebrated as a national holiday," Alya joked "hopefully you two can keep it up,"

No sign of the new kids yet so the four talked about whatever topics came to mind. It was obvious many other students were curious about the new kids and had gathered round the entrance. A few murmers and gasps brought the quartet's towards six new figures who had arrived a few steps from their left. 

They honestly didn't know what they were expecting but this was definitely wasn't it.

The tallest and biggest of the group had dark skin and hair, his eyes were a deep emerald and had shimmers of copper and other rustic browns. He wore his hair in a man bun and was clothed in a graphic t shirt, dark jeans and a pair of black combat boots, dark studded earings on each ear in a matching black.

The second tallest had a stark contrast to noirette, he was the skinniest of them all and was had very light skin and hair - it definitely beat bleached hair. His hair was built up straight and his eyes were a bright, icy blue and he was dressed in a neat fashion, blue being the prime colour.

Standing next to the two, significantly shorter, was a ginger face decorated with freckles. He had two coloured eyes, one a natural brown, the other an electric blue. He wore a large blue sweater and a contrasting orange wool scarf, his hands were decorated in multicolored kandi bracelets. He had a small flower shaped earing on his left ear lobe. 

The next was a light blonde, he was an average of all the six in height and weight and was very prominently dressed in green. His eyes were a lime green seemingly glowing, but Marinette was unsure if that was just a trick of the light, and sometimes glances of a deep crimson were visible. 

Next to the blonde, a slightly shorter brunette. His hair was spiked with gel and he had a deep scar across the left of his eye and smaller, more faded, scars on the rest of him. His skin was tanned and his eyes wore a dark ocean blue and a light dustingof freckles went across his cheeks and nose. He had a fashionable style, mostly dressed in reds, black and gold being secondary with the rare appearance of white, and black fingerless gloves held his hands. His ears were decorated with many piercing, many gold in colour.

The last of the group, looking similar to the brunette, was the only girl. Her hair was cut above the shoulder and she had tanned skin like the previous boy, however her skin was free of the scars and her eyes were a firey red. Her style matching the boy next to her, Adrien wondered if they were siblings, except in cool grey tones, white and silver as secondaries. She wore silver piercings on her ears and a small nose piercing on the left side of her nose.

Everyone was very busy looking at them that Marinette and her friends hadn't noticed that they had approached her group. 

The noirette spoke, a shockingly kinder voice than they had expected," Uh hey, I'm Cole and these are my friends. We're new but I guess everyone new that so uh,, hi?"

"Oh uh yeah- hi, I'm Marinette," said girl reaching her hand out to the other who gladly shook it.

First impressions were important and Marinette hadn't fallen over yet so she'd say its going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada!! uh yes hi, thanky you for reading till the end!! 
> 
> finally theyve met TT!! *accomplishment
> 
> i also hope you dont mind but i am going to mess up the french school system a bit hsjsks
> 
> because you see secondary education issplit into two parts collège and lycée. google compared them to american middle school and highschool respectively. uhm it said maximum age for collège was 15 and yet adrien is 16 and it was unclear to me whether they're the same building or not. to compromise i'm kinda just going to shove them all into a blurred collège kinda scenario.
> 
> oh and my headcanon for their age from oldest to youngest goes.  
> zane, cole, jay, kai, lloyd, nya  
> i dont know if there's canon ages but i'm just sticking to this.
> 
> to the five people who gave my kudos on my last chapter thanky so much!! it meant so much to me and honestly brightened my day.
> 
> have a nice day to the rest of you all!!
> 
> thanky for reading and look out for my next chapter coming soon or next week!!
> 
> -honee <3
> 
> how do i remove the notes appearing under this for me???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello yes uhm heres today's chapter!!
> 
> fun fact : my motivation comes in quick short bursts and my idea of his book started in an imagination of an akumatkzation that will maybe happen soon!! but im not so good at the writing the stuff before that and it really messes with my work flow
> 
> uhm anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> \- honee

"Its nice to meet you, the name's Alya," a girl with brown skin and red hair greeted, holding her hand out towards Jay. She wore a pair of black glasses, a plaid shirt and some light blue jeans. She had thin lips and wore a kind smile and had a beauty mark over her right eyebrow.

Two boys followed Alya and introduced themselves to the ninja. Their names were Nino and Adrien.

Nino was the tallest out of them, nearing the height of Zane but not yet there. His skin was similar to Alya and he dressed in bright colours. He wore a bright red cap on his head and black framed glasses, his neck wore black headphones with navy and orange as secondary colours. Dressed in blue with red and white shoes, he had an arrange of brightly coloured bands on each wrist.

Adrien had lighter skin and hair, a golden blonde that went well with his sage green eyes. He wore a simple black shirt with a three stripe pattern and had a white collared shirt on top of it. He had a pair of bright orange shoes and had a sliver ring on his right hand.

The ninja returned their greetings respectively and introduced themselves one by one. They had all noticed the crowd near the door and none of them were mentally prepared for that, even if they had experienced many crowds before - good and bad. 

"Oh, my family work their own bakery and my Pa offered some macarons for you all," Marinette said, handing the box to Jay.

"Thanks Marinette, wow- these are amazing! Tell your dad he's great," Nya smiled, popping another green macaron into her mouth the others following suit and collectively agreeing 

"No problem! Feel free to visit the bakery anytime,"

"Well you're in our class and we should head off to our first class, Mrs Bustier is a great teacher,"

___________

"Chloè Bourgeois?"

"Present,"

"Cole Brookstone?" 

"Uh, present miss," the noirette smiled, sitting in the row with Marinette and Alya.

"Pleasure to meet you Cole, my name is Mrs Bustier and I be your main teacher for the the semester." Mrs Bustier introduced herself and sent a warm glance to the other five sat around the room

Mrs Bustier was a fair lady, blue eyes and ginger hair, tied in a bun at the back. She wore simple clothes and a thin lipped smile, a light shade of pink covering both lips. Her desk was fairly tidy, holding a few worksheets and folders, a small pink wallet scribbled with black lay next to her computer.

To their dismay, the ninja couldn't be seated together and were seated in different places with the other students. Cole had luckily been sat next to Marinette and Alya with Zane on Adrien's row in front of them, Jay was sat next to two nice looking girls called Rose and Juleka, Kai had been sat next to two girls called Sabrina and Chloè, Lloyd next to two girls called Myléne and Alix and lastly, Nya had been sat in the back row with a guy called Nathaniel and a girl named Lila. 

____________

"Alright students today we're starting out with Math so Rose if you'd be kind enough to hand out some Math books to the new students I would be grateful," Mrs Bustier announced, handing out the Math books as Rose grabbed a few blue workbooks and handed them out to the new students.

Not many of the new students really stood out to Rose. maybe the only girl caught her a eye a little bit, she was really pretty, Nya was it? She seemed nice and Rose was always up for new friends. Cole seemed like a nice guy, looked a little intimidating but the moment Rose heard him she knew he was good, same with his friend Zane. Kai looked a little nervous, they all did really, but he carried himself high same with the boy Lloyd. 

Rose decided she really liked Jay, not in the way she loved Juleka but in a friendly way. She liked his kandi bracelets and flower earring, his aura was bright and bubbly, bursting with energy and Rose enjoyed that very much. 

However, there was something off about all six of them. It was harder to see when they stood in a group, their auras were so big and powerful Rose couldn't sense it when they were together but everyone in the group treaded carefully with every move, even the small moves. They glanced carefully every second or so almost to look out for an attacker, Rose could feel their unease and it was something she didn't like. She drew a conclusion, whatever had been their lives before they moved here was hard, she wasn't sure what but no matter she would like to make it her personal mission to make the new kids feel safe here. Paris wasn't the safest per say however so that might be a challenge, but Rose was never afraid to ask for a friend and she was positive many would like to help her new friends to be.

______________

Kai hated this, he hated this with a burning passion. He was never good at Math, even at the time when he was a school. Nya was a natural when it came to academics, certificates and medals hung up in their old house. Of course there was Jay and Zane too, Zame picks things up immediately and with how incredible Jay is Kai would've believed he had wires instead of veins too. Cole and Lloyd were not as smart as the other three but still knew more than Kai. He had tried to pick stuff up from Jay and Zane but whenever they showed him on paper it was like the numbers just swam away from the page. This was impossible. 

This Sabrina girl he was sat next to seemed like she was great at Math too, probably every subject, her friend Chloè? Not as much but definitely had a good grasp on it. 

He wasn't really sure what trigonometry was but he hated it, at this very moment its safe to say he hates everything.

"Oh uhm, not wanting to be rude or anything but you've been staring at that question for a while and I was just wondering if you needed help I could totally explain it," the girl next to him, Sabrina, asked with a shy smile.

Help, Kai had a strange relationship with asking for help. He had brought himself up with the mentality that he was fine on his own, definitely contributed to his ass attitude he gave his brothers when they first met. He was on the fence at this situation, while he was sure he could take on all this kids at once if they all started attacking him, he's positive they aren't those kind of people.

Taking a mental sigh, he responded," Uh yeah actually that'd be pretty cool, I haven't actually been to school since like- forever,"

Sabrina seemed to light up at that,"Oh! That's great, I love explaning things I can totally help. Stuff like this is a breeze once you get a good understanding!"

The ginger went on and explained in detail, maybe too much, each step for the question and made it super easy to understand. Nicest part in Kai's opinon was that she didn't send a snarky remark or laughed at him whenever he asked a question about something simple, she simply just smiled nicely and nodded before proceeding to explain.

Kai finished his work faster than he thought he ever could and got results he was pretty proud of. 

He got through the next class, History, like a breeze with the help of Sabrina. Before heading off to his family for break be made a mental note to get Sabrina something as a thank you gift for all her help.

Kai's overall opinon on the ginger? Needs a better sweater, and is totally cool in his books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi hello, thanky you a lot for reading to the end of today's chapter!!!
> 
> can you tell i like rose and sabrina? definitely not my favourite side characters but i think they deserve more love <3
> 
> i kinda hate this chapter ngl i hope you aren't disappointed by it,,,
> 
> im a little kai biased sksksjksms so apologies if i write a bit about him, im aiming to get equal parts of each ninja interacting in this world tho!!
> 
> next chapter : wowee a school trip! a broken light and moth man strikes !!
> 
> have a nice day/night!!!!
> 
> \- honee


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH IM SO ANGRY >:(
> 
> i had intended for this whole chapter to be something entirely different than how it turned out.
> 
> I PROMISE COOL SHIT NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> school is really hard for me right now

"I am one hundred percent never looking forward to history lessons,, I mean- how boring is their history??" Jay complained "They actually believe the world just exploded into existence?"

"I know!! They can't even thank the First Spinjitzu Master, they don't even know he exists!!" Cole replied, linking arms with the ginger and fixing his orangle woolen scarf - gifted to him by the noirette for his birthday.

"It will take a little getting used to, even for me, but the other subjects should be easier," Zane said.

The six talked to each other comfortably on a bench, some even sitting on the floor in a half finished circle formation. Their opinons on their classes, their classmates. This was the first time they were all experiencing something new, that wasn't life threatening, together and old habits die hard: even knowing it was safer here than ninjago each couldn't help but frequently scan the vicinity or grasp their hands in a loose fist ready to grab a weapon that wasn't there, it was confusing. They didn't even have sensei and his cryptic comments that sounded like nonsense to all but Zane, not Pixal and her smug remarks yet reasurring smiles, even the Bounty itself was a form of familiarity they had lost once again. 

It was hard for them but they continued to push on. Their happy conversation full of laughs, even if they were always on high guard, and their hands together in close comfort, hands that had held each other's cold presences more than any person should have to.

_____________

Marinette and Alya were walking out of class and spotted the team of six talking to each other, they were about to approach them while Adrien and Nino came over.

"Hey guys," Adrien greeted.

"Oh! Uh- he-hey Adrien," Marinette giggled "its great- to uh! See you haha-" 

Adrien gave a confused stare.

Alya sighed," Hey guys, we were just about to ask the new kids if they wanted to hang out, Cole seemed pretty cool and Zane looked chill from our point of view,"

"Yeah totally," Nino agreed " the guy is totally smart, a bit weird in a way but isn't everyone?"

"Lets see if they wanna go and get some food from your bakery Marinette and we could totally get some icecream too," Adrien suggested.

"Ha! Uh, yeah- sure I'd love to take you-I MEAN! Them to my parents bakery. Ha- yeah," Marinette smiled, blushing furiously. Adrien returned with an awkward smile.

Alya was the first to approach the group, it seemed they were talking about training. She wondered what they did, she assumed some form of martial art. "Hey, since you guys are new we wondered if you'd like to spend break going out with us,"

"Yeah we know some good places to get snacks," Nino added.

"It would be nice to get acquainted with the area, I would be happy to oblige," Zane smiled " guys?"

"Yeah sure"

"Totally,"

Several phrases of agreement came from the others.

"Awesome, follow us," Adrien grinned " first stop, Marinette's bakery,"

____________

"Marinette's parents are great and they're awesome at baking," Alya said as the group of ten walked down the street.

They were all talking to each other, learning new simple facts and hobbies about the new six. Zane, Jay and Nya were more involved in the scientific, math kind of work while Cole and Kai liked to work more creatively- Lloyd was pretty much a balance between the two.

Marinette hadn't noticed for a while but now that they had been talking and around each other for a little bit, she noticed something between the group. All six of them had bracelets on their left wrist, colour coded with what she assumed were their favourite colours and had a beautiful dragon design each unique to the holder.

Just over the wrist of his fingerless gloves, Kai's bracelet was a deep red and the dragon, gold, designed with flame like patterns. 

Nya's was a stone blue and her dragon, silver in colour, wore wavy designs like the waves of an ocean. 

The bluenette was intrigued by each design, each so different yet all the same. She decided she liked them," Hey, I've noticed you guys all have matching bracelets. They're really pretty and I'd sure like to get some for myself for future reference in designs. Where did you guys get them?"

"Ah sorry Marinette," Kai apologised, holding his arm up to see the bracelet " they were gifts hand made by our sens- uh grandpa, Wu. We aren't sure where he got them from,"

"We really cherish these bracelets, its like a mental reassurance that we're always family, even if something were to happen in times of danger," Jay smiled, his bracelet an electric blue; sharp, lighting designs in silver.

"In danger? Paris is pretty safe, minding the akumatizatons that happen every now and then," Alya said.

"Akumatizatons? Apologies we aren't familiar with the term at all," Zane said.

"Woah- you don't know about the villains Hawkmoth creates? Using his butterfly akumas?" Alya gasped in surprise. 

"Hawkmoth? And the guy uses butterflies? What a terrible name," Kai grinned " and misleading,"

This started Alya off, she started a whole story about the first appearance of the villains and Hawkmoth. Her, and now theirs too, classmate Ivan turning into Stoneheart and the appearance of new superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir who save the day," Honestly, its mostly Ladybug who does all the work and she always has to make up for Chat Noir's mistakes,"

Adrien frowns at that comment.

"There have been other heroes that appear when Ladybug can't do it alone like Carapace and Queen Bee, Rena Rouge the fox superhero is my personal favourite," Alya smiles proudly. 

'Well this world wasn't as normal as we expected,' Lloyd thought ' but it seems that there's no need to help unless necessary, Paris has Ladybug and Chat Noir.'

__________________

"Here we are my parent's bakery, best pastries in all of Paris," Marinette grins widely " Dad? I brought some friends for break! They're new here,"

As each of the ninja enter one by one a large man wearing a blue shirt dusted with flour and a white apron stained from hard work," Welcome, the name's Tom, its nice to have you here in Paris. Since your my daughter's friends, feel free to grab anything,"

"Thank you sir, my name is Zane and these are my friends : Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd and Nya," Zane greeted. 

The group started to move around the small space looking at each treat, deciding which to eat.

"So transfer students? Where did you guys come from?" Tom asked, working on a dough he had left previously to rise. 

"Uh where we're from? Its uh-" 

"Well- uhm,,,"

"Japan, originally from a village area but we tend to move around a lot, never really staying in one place," Zane said quickly. During that short time, Zane quickly accessed the internet in this world and searched for a place that closely matched Ninjago, Japan had shared similar language and traditions from Ninjago and they too even had ninja and samurai. 

Adrien looked up, holding a berry muffin in his hand and a cookie in his mouth that he swallowed," That's awesome, I have a friend from Japan. Her name's Kagami, Paris is slightly new to her too. I could totally introduce you guys," 

Marinette silent seethed in anger at Kagami's name, she liked Adrien too and Marinette didn't like her very much.

Nya caught it just before Marinette made it disappear and pulled a confused face," Uh, yeah sure Adrien it would be nice to meet your friend,"

"Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w wasnt that terrible <3
> 
> ITS OKAY THO- IM PLANNING AKUMA TIME BESTIES
> 
> hhh sorry for these last two chapters being kind of e h -
> 
> my inspiration was started by an imagining of an akumatizaton and not boring class interactions


End file.
